


The Monsters Crow

by Tsukki_and_Yamaguchi



Series: Yuri on Ice and Haikyuu Crossover [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abused Hinata Shouyou, Bullied Hinata Shouyou, Depressed Hinata Shouyou, F/F, F/M, Hinata Shouyou Has ADHD, Ice Skater Hinata Shouyo, Ice Skater Hinata Shouyou, Ice Skating, Ice skater au, Karasuno Family, M/M, Nekoma, Tendou and Hinata Brothers, Tendou is best boi, why do I write so much depressed things?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukki_and_Yamaguchi/pseuds/Tsukki_and_Yamaguchi
Summary: The door to the janitor’s closet started to jiggle before someone slowly opened it with a long and loud creak. Hinata flinched before curling into himself when light started to flood into the room revealing a silhouette. The person’s dark red eyes seemed to glow within the dark room.Hinata tried to make himself smaller as the figure quickly walked into the room, his bowl cut on display with his movements. The taller looking kid slowly approached the boy before sitting down next to the panicking ginger. The redhead could tell the ginger was having a panic attack from the way his breaths were coming short and quickly as if he had just run a marathon.“Can I touch you?” He asked before the ginger snapped his neck at the redhead and gave him a look of confusion. “You're having a panic attack,” he quickly explained afterwards.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Katsuki Yuuri, Hinata Shouyou & Tendou Satori, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou & Victor Nikiforov, Hinata Shouyou/Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Hinata Shouyo, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Yuri on Ice and Haikyuu Crossover [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029627
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1 - Can we keep him?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this new series I’m making!

**Key:**

English 

_Flashbacks_

~~Thai~~

Japanese

‘Thinking’

“Talking”

  
Hinata was crying and panicking in the locked janitor's closet. Again. He felt like the walls were becoming smaller and like there was little to no oxygen inside of the room. He heard footsteps coming closer to the locked door and muffled his sobs with his hands. He learned from last time, yesterday, when he cried out from help he would get a worse punishment. 

The bullying started a month ago when he moved to his new elementary school. He was being bullied for being at the top of his class and for being girlish because of his crow and volleyball keychain plushie on his school bag.

The door to the janitor’s closet started to jiggle before someone slowly opened it with a long and loud creak. Hinata flinched before curling into himself when light started to flood into the room revealing a silhouette. The person’s dark red eyes seemed to glow within the dark room.

Hinata tried to make himself smaller as the figure quickly walked into the room, his bowl cut on display with his movements. The taller looking kid slowly approached the boy before sitting down next to the panicking ginger. The redhead could tell the ginger was having a panic attack from the way his breaths were coming short and quickly as if he had just run a marathon. 

“Can I touch you?” He asked before the ginger snapped his neck at the redhead and gave him a look of confusion. “You're having a panic attack,” he quickly explained afterwards.

Hinata couldn’t seem to find his voice so he nodded his head slowly. Hinata has had a few panic attacks before and they always felt better when someone was hugging him. The doctor had told him he has bad anxiety and was afraid of small dark places. He had used a really big word that he didn’t understand at the time.

The redhead reached over to Hinata before carefully picking him up and putting him in his lap. Hinata was facing his chest while his hands clenched at his shirt and legs wrapped around his waist. Tendous head was on top of Hinata;s, his arms wrapped around his chest and to his back, and his legs were crossed so Hinata sat in between yet slightly on top of his legs.

He felt the ginger start to calm down so he knew it was working. The redheads mom is a doctor and it’s where he learned of mental illness. During that time however he learned of many mental illnesses and ways to help them. With many of them he learned to talk and distract to slowly help focus them before bringing what triggered them and slowly work from there.

Tendou started to hum a song he had stuck in his head all day while he looked around the room, he noticed a bag with a keychain of a volleyball and a bird? Maybe a crow or a raven? “Do you like volleyball?” Tendou asked the boy when he felt a nod into his chest.

“I play volleyball! I’m a middle blocker and doing a secret type of block called guess blocking,” Tendou started, “Most people don’t like my blocking and I even have had coaches yell at me for it. Guess blocking isn’t well known or commonly used. I rely on my instincts and use that to block instead of reading what the setter is doing.”

Tendou felt the gingers breathing steady and matching his own now, “What’s your favorite position?”

“S….spike,” Hinata mumbled out.

“Oh spiking~ if you want I can help you with blocking and spiking. Would you like that?” Tendou once again felt a nod into his chest.

“You good now or do you need more time?” Tendou asked, he checked the time and noticed it had been 30 or so minutes of him talking about volleyball to the ginger. He felt the ginger slump and relaxy in his hold throughout his talking to the point he was calmed down.

“Stay…”

“I was going to stay till you got home and even longer if I was allowed. You could even come to my house if you need to. I’ll stay for as long as you need and want, and if you want you may never get rid of me.”

“Sleepy... “ The ginger yawned out.

“I need you to do two things before you sleep okay,” after getting a tired nod Tendou continued, “What’s your name and where’s your address so I can bring you home.”

“..Hinata...Hinata Shoyo....” 

“Okay, I’m Tendou Satori and I’m going to grab your bag and carry you home okay. You can sleep now.”

“Mkay,” Hinata said before falling asleep in the redheads hold. His grip on Tendou’s shirt never loosened.

Tendou grabbed the sleeping boys stuff before putting it on his back. He looked in the bag and found an address along with a phone number, Tendou put the address on his phone to only realize the little boy lives 20 minutes away from the school by walking. 

“Ahh ha!”

Tendou called the number before a woman picked up the phone.

_‘Hello?’_

“Hello is this Hinata~San?”

_‘Yes...May I ask who you are?’_

“I am Tendou~ Your son had some sort of panic att-”

_‘WHAT!-’_ Tendou noticed how she didn’t ask if her son was okay.

“I found him locked in a small closet.”

_‘He has claustrophobia’_

“I understand. Would you be able to pick him up?”

_‘I’m pregnant,’_ she said a bit too fast for Tendou’s liking, _‘would you be willing to care for him?’_

“If you allow it I can bring him to my house. It’s only a two minute walk from the school.”

_‘Thank You!’_ she said before immediately hanging up on him. He once again noticed the lack of concern he had for her son.

Tendou zipped up Hinata’s school bag before putting it on his back again. He stood up while holding Hinata like a koala. He began the short walk to his house. His mom was never home and his dad was in jail for being the influences of drugs and harassment along with assault. His parents had gotten divorced shortly before he was arrested.

His mom was always out for her work, she really did care for Satori, she really did but with how famous she was in her industry she was always having to travel. She really did try to make it up to him however his mom was one of the best doctors in Japan.

Tendou once outside the school started to notice just how unusually small this ginger boy was. Now that Tendou was able to get a good look he noticed the bruises littering his soft pale skin, the dirt and grim on his clothes, what looked to be dried blood, and his small, skiny form. Abuse signs? He would need to talk to his mom about checking to see if he’s not just overthinking this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri Katsuki has another fan in his fan club.
> 
> Also check out Overpoint65 story: Volleyball Monsters and Miracle Boys
> 
> Link for the story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634214/chapters/70186872

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Slight Trigger warning so be careful if you have triggers with reading this!

Tendou brought the unconscious ginger boy into his western styled two story, three bed, and two bath house. Tendou laid to boy down on one of their couches before he went into the kitchen to heat up some miso soup his mom made late last night. He also grabbed two glasses of water for the two to drink. 

Hinata started to stir when his nose picked up the heavenly smell of homemade cooking, ‘When was the last time I had food?’ Hinata thought, not realizing he whispered it yet the cameras in the house picked it up.

Hinata almost started to cry from the smell of food before he opened his eyes and looked around, taking in his unfamiliar surroundings. He was supposed to be in the scary closet ! He almost started to panic before Tendou walked in, “Hinata~Kun! You might not remember at the moment but I found you having a panic attack in the Janitor's Closet” Tendou sang, his eyes staring at Hinata like a predator stalking its prey.

Hinata was then hit with a flashback of what happened in the closet, from Tendou opening the door, to Tendou sitting next to him, Tendou hugging him, Tendou talking about volleyball with him and guess blocking.

“Th- thank you Tendou~Senpai!”

“Just call me Satori.”

“Then call me Shoyo or Sho~Chan, Satori~Chan!”

“Okay Sho~Chan,” Satori sang out while he handed Shoyo a glass of water and a bowl of Miso Soup. 

“This soup is really good Satori~Chan! You’re so cool!” That was new to Satori, he was so used to being called Monster...not cool.

“Huh everyone calls me Monster, not cool?”

“It’s what’s on the inside that matters, silly~!”

“Why am I cool then?” Satori asked, not ready for the answer he was going to recieve.

“Well everyone at school doesn’t really like me and locks me in scary small places or pushes me while mom calls me names like m-m-mistake and disap-pointment…. but you helped me so you're cool!” After hearing that Satori had never been happier their house had cameras.

“Do you like your parents?” Satori asked.

He watched Sho~Chan freeze before staring at his soup. “I never met my dad, he was someone from mom's work. She’s a dancer with a pole. She doesn’t wear much clothes like the other moms and she always has different guys over that make loud noises from her room. I have to love her though...right? She’s my mom. I have to love her.” His voice sounded broken and close to tears.

“What if she wasn’t you mom?”

“I would avoid her like she was sick. She’s like a mean old cat lady.. No wait the villain on TV like in Sleeping Beauty and Tangled!”

“Has your mom every hit you?” Satori asked, finally getting the guts to do it.

“Mom said to never tell any adults but she never said I couldn’t tell any kids…. She did once however it was because I got an 89 on a test and not a 90 or above like she expects.” Tendou was mad, who could hurt this innocent sunshine child.

Satori looked over and noticed Sho~Chan’s almost empty bowl of soup, “Would you like more Miso Soup Sho~Chan?”

“Oh..um… N-no thank you! It was yummy and this was enough for a whole week according to mom!” Shoyo said a fake grin plastered onto his face.

“Do… Do you get to eat everyday?” Satori asked, his voice laced with worry.

“Are you supposed to?” Hinata’s innocence was something that should be protected but would also end up killing either himself or others. 

“Yes! Three times a day!” 

“O-oh I didn’t know that,” Shoyo said looking down at his hands.

“Are you still hungry?”

“A little....”

“you can go get some more. You can have however much you want. I have more in the fridge if you eat all that.”

“Thank you Sat~Chan!” 

" You're welcome " Tendou said as Hinata refilled his bowl as if he’s afraid the food would just disappear if he didn't. No child should be afraid food would just disappear.

“Do you want to stay the night? I already spoke with your mom on the matter and she is fine with it.”

“Can I?” Hinata asked, his eyes shining like the sun. Satori gave a small nod to the boy who cheered and thanked Satori over and over again.

Satori knew one thing, he was claiming this sunshine child as his brother. No doubt about it.

Shoyo smiles, a real sunshine smile as he and Satori~Chan played volleyball in the backyard. Satori~Chan was teaching Shoyo how to guess block and helping him with how to make blocks turn into a spike when Satori‘s mom came home from work.

She heard the sounds of giggles from 2 children and worked into the backyard, which was large enough to have a volleyball set up, to see her son and a small ginger boy outside playing.

She made eye contact with her precious Satori who signed in both JSL and ASL for her to check the cameras. Yes she taught her son sign language, fight her. Tendou’s mom did just that in her small office downstairs and was horrified.

A person no less a child should have to go through that pain. She just needed to make a few phone calls and he would be her.

Tendou’s mom, Sora, was allowed to adopt her if she finds an abused child because of how high the children's abuse rate was at the moment. She was also a children's surgeon and had to perform multiple surgeries on kids who had been abused.

Sora quickly tapped away on her computer and did a quick background check on Hinata Shoyo and his parents to find out his father had apparently ran in front of a moving train in front of Hinata and his mother has been charged on more than 10 drug charges.

How the government thought this was a safe place for a kid to live was beyond his imagination.

She was going to be taking in this small ginger boy. 

Orange and red are similar enough.

_ 2 Weeks Later _

Hinata slowly started to act like Tendou, his ‘creepy face’ as people like to call it was incredibly similar to Tendous. There was his creepy smile and his sunshine grin, his narrow eyes or his big bright eyes.

Hinata’s personality changed from shy and timid to fearful yet happy. He started to gain some weight and even grow an inch. 

Tendou~San, or Kassan as Hinata calls her, had sat him and Tendou down and started to ask a few questions.

“Would you rather hate your mom or hate us?”

“I hope she hates me back.”

“Would you like us to adopt you?”

“There must be a lot wrong with you to want me…”

“Oh Honey what lies has she told you before?”

“....”

“Sho~Chan you can tell us.”

“.... Useless…. No one wants you… mistake… failure… the list goes on”

“Honey come here,” Kassan says, opening her arms for the small ginger. 

They had been to the doctor about his small size and found out he was being starved so bad he wasn’t able to grow and it would most likely cause him problems in the future.

Hinata wasn’t allowed to play any sports for two or three more weeks to help him regain his weight and strength.

“Hinata when we adopt you what would you like your name to be?”

“Shoyo Hinata Tendou please...but people should still say my last name is Hinata to not get us confused…” Hinata asked while avoiding his eyes from the pair which was kinda hard being in Kassan’s lap with Sat~Chan.”

“That’s perfect! Do you have any questions?” Kassan explained with Tendou knocking 

“Mmh ya, earlier I was watching TV,” Hinata was on bed rest for the rest of the week before he was allowed back at school,” and I saw Wurrie Hatsuki dancing on ICE!! It looks really fun and I wanna do it!”

“Wurrie Hatsuki? Dancing on ice? You mean Yuuri Katsuki and Ice Skating?”

“That’s the one Kassan! He was so cool like fwoosh and skkr,” Hinata explained using sound effects to help express the movements.

“Do you still want to play Volleyball though?” Tendou almost sounded disappointed when he asked. 

“OF COURSE! Volleyballs like whoosh and bam!”

“Let's find you some Ice Skating lessons then! I know a rink nearby that could work. It's in the next town over and it’s called Ice Palace. It’s run by an old friend of mine named Yuuko.”

“Woah!” Hinata said with sparkles in his eyes. 

The rest of the night the two kids watched videos of Ice Skating and Volleyball and Tendou started to understand Hinata’s love for the sport. It was a sport where size doesn’t matter and it’s only you on the rink. You're the center of attention which is very Hinata like.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks after the conversation Tendou, Hinata and Kassan stood outside of a small building with the words ‘Ice Castle’ in both English and Japanese.

The family of three walked inside when Kassan was tackled into a hug by a woman with brown hair tied into a ponytail and honey brown eyes. 

Next to her was an older Japanese lady with long brown hair pulled into a half up half down with big brown eyes.

“Yuuko~Chan! Minako~Sensei!”

“Sora~Chan!” The two girls both called out.

“These are my kids Satori and Shoyo, Shoyo’s the one who wants to start ice skating after he saw Yuuri~Kun!”

“You know Hatsuki~Kun?” Hinata asked, causing the three girls to coo at his adorable ness.

“We were friends back in highschool and we still talk to this day,” Sora admitted. Both boys had stars in their eyes, they’re mom was friends with someone famous in the sports world.

“Hello Shoyo, for your body shape it would be smart to do both ballet and ice skating along with some other sport with jumping...Gymnastics maybe?” Minako started to explain.

“Volleyball!” Shoyo said jumping up and down.

“That’s a really impressive jump Sho~Chan,” Yuuko cooed.

“Thank you Yuuko~Senpai!” Yuuko right about then died and went to heaven.

“Well Shoyo that could work great if you do play volleyball. It can help your stamina and leg strength along with being familiar with being in the air and how to control your body that way.

“So We’ll start with Ballet lessons along with you having private lessons with Yuuko. My lessons are going to be Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday from 5:30-7 (17:30-19) and Yuukos are the same time on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Sundays will be rest days for now.”

“Okay Minako~Sensei, Yuuko~Sensei”

Since Today is Saturday, let's test your skills before lunch. Then you and Satori can have fun skating at the runk till it’s time for our lesson. Satori is welcomed to join free of charge whenever he wants. And before you leave you three can relax in the hot springs.”

“Thank you Minako~Sensei!” All three said. Yuuko and Sora stayed behind to catch up and help plan Yuuko’s wedding with Takeshi.

Satori and Shoyo were in the ballet room studying terms and different positions. She was having them learn the french saying and even some french to help them in the ballet world.

Satori was able to get the words down quickly and was now helping Shoyo who was having some trouble. Satori noticed Shoyo fidgeting and had an idea, if he could learn positions in volleyball from playing those positions why not learn dance terms from doing those dance moves.

“Shoyo stand up really quick!” 

“Yes Sat~Kun?”

“Okay walk forward that’s called “En Avant”.”

“En Avant,” Minako was impressed by Satori’s way to teach and made a mental note to teach him through example instead of on paper.

“Now go backwards, that’s En Arriére”

“En Arriére”

“Good!”

“Okay now I’m joining you in the dance that’s called “Assemblé”.”

“Assemblé”

“Now follow me to the bar this is called “Barre”.”

“Barrer”

“No Barre”

“Brare?”

“Listen to what I’m saying Barre, Bahr”

“Barre?”

“Yes again!”

“Barre!”

“Louder!”

“BARRE!!!” Hinata yelled, his voice echoing off the ballet walls. 

“Good Job Shoyo!”

“Thank you Sat~Nii!”

“Nii?”

“Well you and Kassan are adopting me right? So you're my Onii~Chan!” Tendou felt his heart stop from the cuteness. 

“Of course!”

“Now can you tell me what this bar is called?”

_ 5 Months Later _

Hinata had been practicing and somehow he finally realized that he was practicing in the same rink and sometimes at the same time as Katsuki Yuuri. 

Well he finally realized when he walked into the rink for his Friday lesson with Yuuko when he saw her crying into his chest.

Now that was confusing at first until he remembered that Yuuri had gotten a scholarship to train in America under a famous italian coach.

Shoyo went ahead and put on his skates before going onto the ice. He started warming up and doing laps around the rink before he started working on his spins and dizziness.

Shoyo still gets dizzy when he spins for over 18 seconds, counted by Yuuko, so he was trying to see how long he can spin now and just getting used to spinning on the ice.

Shoyo and Tendou have been spinning a lot lately for ballet and doing a move they created called spin receives for Volleyball. The move is where they’ll spin on their feet to receive a ball that was out of reach.

Both boys were being called ‘monsters’ for how they play. They both guessed blocked, Satori being 10x better then Shoyo as he was more intune with his instincts on where the ball would go while Shoyo was a 50/50 chance.Another reason was the fact that Shoyo can jump a foot above the lowered childrens net. 

Shoyo has also done split receives where he receives the ball yet somehow ends up doing a perfect middle split and getting the ball into Satori’s awaiting hands to set. The both of them had skills to do all the basic positions, they may not be good but they worked.

“Tighten your core more and try getting more speed to not get so dizzy,” A voice called out to Shoyo.

Shoyo looked up to see his idol staring back at him.

“Katsuki~San! Thank you for the advice,” Shoyo said with a bow.

“Of course,” He said before exiting the rink.

Shoyo smiled as he sprinted across the rink, tightening his core and spinning yet again with a new found determination and energy.

* * *

Everything was looking uphill till the nightmares came. It finally came to Hinata that he escaped that his brain came up with crazy and false situations that would often leave the poor ginger screaming and crying at night.

Sora had brought him into a therapist to see what mental illness he was suffering when she learned he suffered from anxiety, depression and PTSD along with having ADHD making his brain work faster than his body is able to keep up with.

Sora couldn’t even say she didn’t suspect that this would happen because she did. Since Shoyo had practically been abused since childbirth it’s all he ever knew, but now with this new and strange sense of security his brain was lying to himself. 

The depression from being neglected and the fact that his brain tricks him that everyone has bad intentions to him along with how he hates crowded places but hates being by himself.

This caused Hinata to start skipping meals. At first it was breakfast every other day, then every day. Sora luckily spotted the signs and immediately sat Shoyo down and talked it out with him. That’s when she learned about his dad.

_ Mr. Hinata was a kind man before he met his girlfriend. He was rich and young, one drunken night leads to another and he got a woman, a virgin at that, pregnant. His parents forced the two to date. _

_ After learning of his wifes manipulative ways he tried to end things but couldn’t due to the contract his parents forced the two to sign.  _

_ The contract states they could not divorce until the Hinata’s have an heir, if one of the two pass away, are thrown into jail, or if the woman in the relationship is caught cheating. He was allowed to have one or two mistresses at a time if his wife is pregnant, not looking to receive children or if his wife is not meeting his expectations. _

_ Mr. Hinata began to throw himself into work or going to the clubs after work where he would have fun times with the strippers at the clubs. He found pleasure in other younger women then his own ‘wife’.  _

_ After his son was born he still kept going to the clubs when a coworker of his gave him some drugs and everything went father downhill from there. He became a drug and alcohol addict. He needed them to survive and without them he became depressed. After his parents found out about his habits. _

_ He became depressed and after seeing the baby he grew to despise for ruining his life he saw an innocent angel in the brown eyes and orange hair. _

_ He slowly got better and tried to love his child but work was always having him travel away from his small orange angel.  _

_ His depression acted up and would flare at moments, one of these moments was during a walk with his orange angel. Suddenly the pain this child had caused him came back and he ran in front of the train, his child watching with wide eyes as his father killed himself in front of his only son. _

**Author's Note:**

> Tendou is best boi


End file.
